


Ticklish

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Dana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> For Dana.

"Pippin! Wait up!"

Merry stumbled as he ran after Pippin, scarf streaming behind him. "Oof!" Merry fell, landed in a soft, cold patch of snow.

He groaned as he looked up. Pippin's eyes were twinkling.

"What are you doing there, Merry?" he asked, barely able to talk through his laughing.

"Trying to catch up with you, you big lump," Merry grumbled, getting to his feet and brushing snow off his weskit.

"Hoy! I'm not a lump." Pippin puffed his chest out proudly. "Vinca says I'm a fine fella, even for a brother."

"You missed the words _silly_ and _baby_ there, Pip," Merry grinned, ruffling Pippin's hair. Pippin stuck his bottom lip out, offended.

"Well, I like that, Meriadoc," he hrumphed, jerking his head away. He crossed his arms. "I don't think I want to play any more."

"Oh, yes?" Merry said, a light coming into his eyes that made Pippin glance suspiciously at him. Without warning, Merry shot his hands out, catching Pippin around the middle, tickling him mercilessly.

Pippin shrieked. "No!" he cried, twisting away, Merry's woollen gloves somehow making the tickling more ... ticklish. Merry only tickled more, following as Pippin tried to run away, wheezing, giggling helplessly.


End file.
